


Inquisition

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sex, Tok'ra, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Martouf explore a new planet. The occupants are human, but never progressed beyond the Medieval times, leading to an unfortunate situation. Upon seeing Martouf's eyes glow, the locals mistake him for a warlock. With Martouf captured, Jacob rushes to seek the help of SG-1. Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c are on another mission, but Sam joins him to help rescue Martouf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this challenge from the Tok'ra Resistance board:
> 
> SG-1, Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak  
> Angst, Hurt/Comfort. In an effort to find a new Tok'ra home base, Jacob and Martouf explore a new planet. Although the occupants are human, the people have never progressed beyond the Medieval times, which lead to an unfortunate situation for Martouf. Upon seeing his eyes glow, the locals mistake him for a warlock (male witch). With Martouf captured, Jacob knew he must take drastic action and rushed to seek the help of the SG-1 team and in particular Daniel, history was never Jacob's strong point. The situation worsens when he discovers that Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c are on another mission and unavailable. However, Sam is at SG Command and is available to travel back with her father to help rescue Martouf/Lantesh...  
> To be continued...Your mission, should you chose to except it, is to continue the story using the above prolog and incorporating the following items:
> 
> 1) Story must contain lots of Martouf anguish (Sam has been picked on enough its Martoufs turn).  
> 2) Sam and Jacob must dress in Medieval clothing before going through the Stargate (Sam must wear a dress)  
> 3) Sam and Jacob have to bring their own horses.  
> 4) Before they get back to the planet, the Inquisitor has already begun torturing Martouf to try and get him to "confess".  
> 5) Must make use of the various torture devices used during the real Inquisition period.  
> 6) Jacob and Sam are pretending to be a nobleman who is traveling with his daughter.  
> 7) The Inquisitor becomes obsessed with Sam thus hindering their escape from the planet (and no Sam DOES NOT sleep with him).  
> 8) Sam & Jacob secretly help Martouf/Lantesh escape but has to hide him until he is well enough to travel.  
> 9) Optional: Sword fight between Sam & the Inquisitor (you decide if she just kills him or turns him into a eunuch) .
> 
> \------------------------------------  
> ~ is internal speech
> 
> bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice

"Watch out!" Jacob cries.

Martouf looks up and sees the large stone block starting to fall. He steps aside, but two small children runs around giggling and one of them ends up standing just where Martouf stood.

"Noooo! Tikka!" A woman cries seeing the child will be killed.

Martouf's eyes flash as Lantash takes over and moves faster than a human could, grabbing the child and getting her to safety - just as the stone block tumbles to the ground inches beside him, but not hitting him or anyone else.

The child made a loud cry and started screaming and crying in fear at having been so close to being killed. "Relax, little one. You are safe." Lantash says, using Martouf's voice. The woman - the mother of the child steps up and takes the child, and is about to thank Lantash.

Jacob is just starting to feel relieved, when another woman who has seen it all starts screaming. "He is a witch! A warlock! An evil demon in league with the devil!"

"What?" Lantash frowns.

"I saw his eyes glow!" The woman screamed. "I saw it!"

The villagers starts to scream and yell, and the mother of the child grabs her and pulls her far away from Lantash. The mother of the other child grab him as well and does the same.

" **Get out of here, Jacob. Quickly!"**  Lantash tells him in a low voice. " **Before they see you are here together with me."**

Jacob hesitates for a moment, but then obeys, listening to Selmak. The angry villagers have already grabbed Lantash, and Jacob runs to the Stargate, intending to get help as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **~We will never convince the Council to send help - at least not in time.~**  Selmak remarks.  **~Besides, Anise is on a mission, and we need someone skilled in history for the rescue mission.~**

~I agree. They will bitch endlessly!~

**~Then we should go to the SGC and ask SG-1 to come. Daniel Jackson is quite a competent historian.~**

~Right. We just need to convince them to come. Okay - let's go to Earth.~

Jacob went to the DHD of the stopover world they had gone to, and entered the address for Earth.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It's not that I wouldn't send SG-1 to help - you know I would. Martouf is well liked. However, Doctor Jackson went with SG-5 on a mission to P3X-834, to study some ruins, and will not be back for another week. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill went with them, as the planet is fairly dangerous." Hammond says.

"What about Sam?" Jacob asks.

"She's here - she thought she could spend the time studying some alien tech they brought back last week. If she is willing to join you, I have no problem permitting her to go on a rescue mission with you, but I don't know if that will be enough. Would you like SG-2 assigned as well?"

"No, it's better to only take a few people." Jacob sighs. "I'll go ask Sam. I suspect we should hurry."

* * *

"Sure, dad. Of  _course_  I will help you!" Sam looks very worried. "I really hope Martouf will be okay."

"I hope so too. Come on - we should hurry up. We need to go to a market first, and buy some suitable clothing so we'll blend in."

"Should I bring anything?"

"No. Anything modern could make us suspect, if they search us. We'll go pick up some valuables from a Tok'ra stash I know about, and then we'll go get clothing and whatever else we need."

Sam nodded. "All right. I'll just save my work and put these things away, and then we can leave."

* * *

Sam and Jacob/Selmak had picked up the valuables, and then gone to a large market on a planet called Folvara. There they had bought medieval clothing and accessories - including jewelry for Sam, and knives to hide for them both. That was unfortunately all the weapons they dared bring.

Sam looks down herself. She was not used to wearing dresses, and particularly not something like this. It was a long, blue dress, close-fitting at the top, and widening out to hang loosely below her hips. It reached all the way to her feet, and had long sleeves - but had a fairly revealing neckline, plunging deeply in front. She wore a thin leatherbelt with gold decorations, and a pair of shoes in a blue colour matching the dress. She had on a very beautiful gold necklace with a crystal pendant, and a couple bangles on each wrist. She also wore a headband with a short veil at the neck.

Jacob wore dark leggings and a green tunic with a belt, and a cape. He had on a hat, and short boots. He did not wear any jewelry, but had a pouch with money and other valuables in his belt.

"I think we look acceptable, though I'm not so sure about that decollete, Sam - it's a bit risky."

"We don't have a lot of time, as you said, and this is what the store owner suggested as fashionable. I think it's probably fine, even if it's not something I'd have chosen."

Jacob shrugs. "You're probably right. Let's buy a couple extra sets of clothing for each of us, and then go get the horses."

"Horses?" Sam frowns. "Why do we need horses?"

"We're pretending that I'm a nobleman, and you're my daughter. Such people wouldn't be walking when travelling - they'd be riding."

* * *

Martouf POV

I wake up in an unpleasant, dark and dank smelling prison cell. There is nothing except for a plank bed and hay on the floor. In one corner is a bucket with water, in the other corner a bucket for - other things. It smells like it hasn't been cleaned well. I hastily retreat from that area of the cell.

 **~I'm glad you're awake, Martouf. I just woke up about an hour ago, and I have healed most of our wounds. We were knocked on the head, as you can no doubt still fell.** ~ Lantash observes.

~Yes. our head still hurts a little, but not much.~ I feel a sore bump on the head.

 **~It will be fully healed in at most an hour, but I fear we may not be able to easily escape. I have searched the room thoroughly. I also fear that they may wish to torture us, and probably kill us, if I understand correctly the way they view 'witches' and 'warlocks' on worlds such as this.** ~

~I agree. Unfortunately.~

**~I'm sorry I flashed our eyes.~**

~Don't be. You saved the child's life. They should be grateful, not treating us like this!~

I go and sit down on the bench, then lie down, allowing Lantash to concentrate fully on healing the reminder of our wounds. I more than suspect we will need our strength very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ is internal speech
> 
> bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice
> 
> Warning: torture

 

The slave locks the iron cuffs in place around Martouf's wrists and ankles, and rises. "The prisoner is ready for questioning, master."

"Good. Leave us." the Inquisitor orders.

"Yes, master." the slave flees, gratefully.

Martouf looks with concern at the table with an assortment of unpleasant looking torture devices. He glances behind him at the rack that is made so it can swerve, giving access to the front or the back of the prisoner.

~I think I would prefer Goa'uld torture devices.~

~ **Possibly... probably. These are a good deal cruder, but will no doubt cause much pain and cause injuries that require long time to heal completely. The fact that they do not have sarcophagi - probably - means they will have to be more careful I presume.~**

~I am not sure the fact they have no sarcophagus is reassuring...~

"So, warlock, are you ready to confess? If you confess immediately, there will be no need for the excruciating pain of torture. You will just be burned at the stake immediately."

~How does he think that line would make anyone confess?~

~ **Perhaps because people here now just how bad the torture is?~**  Lantash suggests, sounding worried.

"No? Splendid! I do enjoy a challenge!" the inquisitor grins evilly. "Let us see, where to start. So many tempting options...perhaps we should just begin with a simple whipping." He picked up a fairly heavy-looking whip with three ends. "Let me see your back..." he swiveled the rack. "Very nice. Soft skin. This whip will bite well in it!" He laughed uproariously.

Lantash quickly dulled as many of their nerve-receptors as possible, just in time for the first stroke of the whip. Martouf still had to grit his teeth together not to scream out. Encouraged, the inquisitor hit them again and again, until Martouf actually cried out.

* * *

"What were you going to do with the child, Tikka? Was she meant to be an offer to the devil?" the Inquisitor demanded. "Answer!" He touches the red-hot poker to Martouf's left side, causing him to scream.

"I helped her. Saved her life!"

"Your eyes glowed! Two women saw this! It is proof you are a demon! Possessed by a demon! A warlock! Do you deny this?"

"The women are lying!"

"How  _dare_  you slander the worthy and decent women of this town!  _Demon_!" the Inquisitor screams, pressing the hot poker against Martouf's chest.

* * *

The wormhole activates and Sam and Jacob/Selmak rides through on the horses they had purchased at the market. Another horse follows, carrying their luggage.

"The town is in this direction..." Jacob points.

"Yeah, I can see the castle. There's no Goa'uld here?" Sam asks.

Jacob shakes his head. "No, the planet do belong to Sokar, but he has little interest in it. He abandoned it a very long time ago, and some local human warlord is ruling it. It is very much the medieval times here - with all the dangers and superstitions you associate with that."

"Yeah, we've been to another of his worlds, where an Unas showed up to collect hosts from time to time, but otherwise a human ruled them and kept them in order. Very darkly religious place."

"Sounds similar to this." Jacob observes.

They soon reached the town, and Jacob talks to the first person he spots. "I am Lord Jacsel, and this is my daughter Samira. Could you suggest us a suitable place to stay while we are here?"

"Yes, my lord." the woman bows her head to him. "Another 100 feet ahead there is a side street, on your right. Follow that for 50 feet, and you will see a inn named 'the Singing Boar'. It may not be up to your standards, but it is the best place we have."

"Thank you, good woman." Jacob threw her a copper coin and then he and Sam rode on to the inn.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Sam asks, when Jacob had let her into his room. They had gotten the two best rooms, located in a small side-building to the inn, which was perfect as they had their own door and could sneak out undetected.

"We go get something to eat - and try to figure out if anyone knows anything about Martouf. Of course, we can't ask like that, but maybe we could inquire if this is a safe place or if there are witches and warlocks. Or something like that."

"Right." Sam frowns. "Let's hurry. I'm really worried about Martouf. It's soon been a whole day since you arrived at Stargate Command, and who knows what they've done to him since! I just hope they haven't killed him already."

"I doubt that. Selmak thinks they want him to confess first."

"They do. From what little I have read of this period, if it really is an inquisitor that's interrogating him, and they think he is a warlock, then they will torture him until he confesses, and then burn him alive. Or maybe drown him. I'm not sure when they do which." Sam looks deeply unhappy.

"We'll save him, Sammie!"

* * *

"Since you will not speak, I will give you some time to think about things!" the Inquisitor says, closing the lock of the tight, coffin-like metal cage. He grins, and rubs his erection. "I will go find a slavegirl and amuse myself. I will probably not be back tonight!" He laughs loudly and leaves.

~Tell me that the creepy, unpleasant character did not get aroused from torturing us!~

~ **I am afraid he did. Most disturbing.~**  Lantash frowns.  **~I will put you to sleep - as much as that is possible in this uncomfortable position. There is much damage to heal, and I fear little time to do so, meaning I need to concentrate completely on it.~**

~Can you take care of the burns under our feet first? They make it hard to stand!~

~ **I will, and then the burns on our chest and side, and the many wounds on our back from the whip. You need not worry. I can heal it all, without scars.~**

~Good. Though I fear that will only seem like proof of my demonic possession to that evil man!~

~ **Probably, but he will torture us regardless, and then I would rather we are in as good a condition as possible when he does. If he enjoys torturing us - and I mean this in the worst possible way - that means he will prolong it as long as possible, giving Jacob time to rescue us. The inquisitors twisted mind may be our salvation.~**

~You may be right.~ Martouf shakes his head. ~As insane as that sounds. We'll just have to find a way to survive until then.~

**~Yes. We** **_will_ ** **endure.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ is internal speech
> 
> bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice
> 
> Warning: torture

Sam and Jacob/Selmak had used most of the day gathering information - as carefully as possible - about Martouf and Lantash.

It turned out the story about the warlock that had come to the town was spreading like wildfire. Every had something to say, and everyone was convinced of his guilt and wanted him to burn.

Some insisted they had heard he had put curses on several people, that he had caused animals to die, and milk to sour. Everyone was angry and very very afraid.

This had made gathering intel easier, but it did not bode well for their hope of finding anyone that would help them in any way. They would have to handle the entire rescue on their own, and could trust no one to hide them.

When they returned home for lunch, a messenger was waiting for them.

"You are the Lord Jacsel, who arrived here yesterday?"

"Yes?" Jacob answers, warily. "Who wants to know?"

"Do not fear. I am a messenger from Town leader Riskal. He is most pleased to have such an exalted person as yourself visiting us, and he would like to invite you and your beautiful daughter, Samira, to dinner tonight."

Jacob curses under his breath, since they did  _not_  want to draw attention from anyone.

~ **You cannot say no without it causing suspicion!~**  Selmak warns.

~I know. I just  _really_  do not need this right now!~ Jacob forces himself to smile. "That is very kind of Town leader Riskal. Please inform him that we are most grateful to accept his kind offer."

"Good. Then you will be picked up at just after sunset tonight."

* * *

"I... I see your demon has healed your wounds." the Inquisitor says, looking more than a little shocked. He swallows, then touches his crucifix. "May the lord protect us all from your demonish power!"

"I'm not a demon!" Martouf insists, tiredly, from the rack he has been shackled to. "Why will you not believe me? I do not know why the woman lies, but I saved the child!"

"You still deny it? How can you think anyone will believe that, when your wounds are gone? Never mind! I will put new injuries on you - and those you will not be able to heal so easily!" He picked up the heavy whip. "I think we should soften you up a little with this first, though!" He cackled as he raised the whip and then allowed it to fall against Martouf's back again and again.

Martouf bit together his teeth and endured.

* * *

Martouf lets out a whimper as the inquisitor finishes pulling out the last of the nails on his toes.

"You did not like that?" The inquisitor grins evilly. "Well I can assure you  _I_  did!"

A worried servant entered the room and threw a nervous, uncomfortable look at first Martouf, with blood flowing down his back and from his toes, and then at the Inquisitor. "I... I was sent by his excellency the City leader Riskal. He wishes to inform you that an important nobleman, and his beautiful daughter, has just arrived in our town. They are visiting, and looking to conduct business. Riskal suspects the nobleman is looking for a husband for his daughter, and since he knows you are looking for a new wife... he thought you might wish to join them for dinner tonight."

"Yes, indeed! That would be perfect! My wedding could be combined with the burning of this warlock. It would be a great reward for my many achievements for this town. Yes, I will be there!"

"Very good, your honor." the servant bows and hurries out.

The inquisitor turns to Martouf, a very pleased smile on his face. "Let us take a look at your fingernails!"

* * *

"Let's go sit down for a while, then change for the dinner tonight." Jacob says tiredly, as they enter the inn where they are staying.

"We can't wait much longer!" Sam exclaims, worriedly. She looks around them, then lowers the voice. "We need to save Martouf!"

"I know, sweetheart. We will."

"This place creeps me out! Everyone seems to be looking at us suspiciously. I know it's probably just my imagination - or because they don't know us well - but I feel they're going to jump us at any time!"

"Relax, I don't think they'll dare harm us just like that. There are advantage to appear rich and important." Jacob said, bitterly, keeping his voice low as well.

* * *

"Lock the warlock in the cage again tonight, then we shall see tomorrow if he has been able to regrow his nails!" the Inqusitor cackles, and leaves the room.

"Yes, your eminence." the two servants bow deeply and go to unchain Martouf.

* * *

Sam and Jacob/Selmak exits the horse-drawn carriage that has picked them up from the inn, and walks to the door of the small mansion owned by the Town leader.

Two men stood at the door, waiting for them. The first one bowed a little, and smiled ingratiatingly at first Jacob, then Sam. "Greetings, honourable Lord Jacsel, and most beautiful lady Samira. I am Riskal, leader of this small Town. Welcome to my mansion."

"Thank you, leader Riskal. We are grateful for the invitation. We know no one here, and we hope to set up trade." Jacob says.

"I am sure we can figure out something." Riskal smiles. "This man beside me is the town's famous inquisitor, master Nittik. No warlock or witch escape him, and he keep our town safe. We are extremely grateful to him and his special skills."

Jacob bows his head to him, and Sam does her best to hide her horrified frown. "It is an honour to meet such an important person."

The Inquisitor, Master Nittik, looks at Sam with open desire, and bows lightly to her, then to Jacob. "The honour is mine."

"Come, come - the food is on the table. We can talk afterwards." Riskal says.

* * *

~I don't know how much more I can take of this...~ Martouf observes, exhausted and in pain, as they are standing in the tight cage.

~ **We must endure, Martouf. I suspect that the nobleman and his daughter that has arrived is Jacob and Samantha. If that is the case, they are here to rescue us.~**

~That is encouraging... but how will they do that? If it is only them? I fear they will walk into a trap, and if it is indeed them, then I am terrified what will happen to Samantha, should the Inquisitor decide he wants to make her his.~

~ **That is true, but Samantha is intelligent and a skilled warrior. No one will easily trick her.~**

~You are correct.~ Martouf sighs. ~It is just the thought of her in the clutches of that evil, perverted man is horrifying!~

~ **It is... I will start to heal our wounds, Martouf. Even if I increase their growth, our nails will take a few days to be back to normal. I do not feel there is any reason to expend energy on that, when it will just give the Inquisitor something to tear off again tomorrow. I will merely heal the damage and then let them regrow naturally. Then I will focus our resources and energy on healing our whipped back and the other wounds.~**

~Sounds sensible.~ Martouf 'hugged' Lantash.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed the food." Riskal asks.

"Very much so, Riskal, it was delicious." Jacob says. He throws a look at Sam.

She gets the hint, and smiles at Riskal. "Yes, it was very good, and the wine was fantastic."

Riskal smiles widely. "That is so good to hear. Now, come, there is sweet liqueur and cake in the adjoining room. I thought you and I could talk about those business dealings you wanted to make, dear Lord Jacsel. Then your daughter and master Nittik can talk and get to know each other." Riskal winks.

~What is the idiot talking about?~ Jacob wonders.

~ **He believes you are looking for a husband for Sam. Have you not realized that yet? He has been making veiled mentions of it all evening - and Nittik seems very interested in her.~**

~He is a disgusting creep! He can't talk about anything but himself! And I really wish he hadn't described his methods for making witches and warlocks speak! I would rather marry Sam off to Apophis than to Nittik!~

~ **Very true, but it may be to our advantage to keep up appearances and pretend we think they are a good match.~**

~All right. I hate the idea, but I can see what you mean.~ Jacob sent Riskal a knowing smile. "Of course. That is a good idea." Seeing Sam's reaction, Jacob ads. "May I speak to my daughter in private for a moment first?"

"Of course. Women do not always understand what is best for them. It is a very good sign - and an unusual strength of character - that you take care of making it clear to her immediately." Riskal nods. "Yes, indeed. A very good sign. Come, Nittik, let the good Lord Jacsel speak with his daughter in private."

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Sam asks, in a low voice, as soon as they are alone in the room. "Nittik is possibly the most disgusting creep I've seen in a while - he's worse than my ex-fiancee Jonas by several lightyears!"

"I know, and I agree. You just need to play along for a little while. Selmak thinks it'll help us save Martouf if we pretend to get close to Riskal and particularly Nittik."

Sam is quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "Okay, but if he tries anything he gets a knee in the groin and a fist over his nose!"

"He won't try anything... I think. My position as nobleman will keep him in line."

Sam sighs. "I hope you're right. Let's go in there, I guess."

* * *

"I am honoured to spend time with you, Lady Samira." Nittik says. "You are so very beautiful. Not like most women on this world, who does not pay attention to their looks." He looks at Sam's deep neckline, fairly drooling over her shapely body and the dress that is much more revealing than Sam wants it to be at that time.

"Thank you, master Nittik. That is very kind of you."

"Please, just call me Nittik." He grins at her, revealing teeth that has clearly never seen a toothbrush.

"Nittik, then." Sam smiles. "You are so... different to other men I have met. So much more..."

"Manly? Powerful? It comes from my work, dear. When you regularly have to overpower witches and warlocks with your superior intellect and strength, it shows."

"That...that is... it must be difficult."

"For most ordinary men it would be, but I was born to do this. I have always known I had this gift." He got a secretive look. "That is not my only gift, if you get my point..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh?"

"Of course, such a refined woman knows nothing of the natural functions between men and women, but I can assure you that I take care to get much training." He winks. "I can also assure you that the size of my tool is as impressive, as the strength of my appetite."

"That's... interesting." Sam frowns.

"Do not fear, my lady. I will not overwhelm you. With you, I would always be considerate, spending the excess with the servant girls."

"Thank you... that is... most considerate." Sam desperately looks for something to talk about, something that has nothing to do with Nittik, his work, or his sexual prowess. "So...have you ever been to another planet?"

"Another planet? Why would I? They are full of unbelievers. So distressing! No, I stay here!"

"Of course. I understand." Sam sighs. This was going to be a long evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ is internal speech
> 
> bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice
> 
> Warning: torture

"Hah! Your demon is weakening! It has not regrown your nails! It only had strength for the other injuries! Good! We are winning here! Soon your soul is safe!" The Inquisitor says, though he still looks worried. He touches his crucifix. "May the lord protect us all from your demonic power!"

"As I have told you many times, I'm not a demon!" Martouf sighs tiredly. He has again been shackled to a rack, so the inquisitor can torture him.

The inquisitor sighs. "You still deny it? Well, well, the demon is certainly powerful and persistent! I have new plans for today, though. A few hours of water torture will convince even the staunchest of devils! First, however, I will tenderize your meat a little!" He laughs cruelly, and grabs the heavy whip.

~ **Not**  again!~ Lantash complains.

Martouf groaned as the whip lashed against his back.

* * *

~What do you think will happen now?~ Martouf asks, worriedly. He is almost too weak to move, but he raises his head and looks at it a cage.

~ **I don't know, but I am sure we will not like it.~**  Lantash answers, tiredly.

They can barely move, and are lifted and are put in the cage, and it is shut. Then they are transported on a carriage to a lake. Lots of locals are assembled, and there is a crane-like structure on the beach. The cage is attached to a line that is attached to the crane, and then it is lowered into the water.

Just before Martouf/Lantash's head goes under, the Inquisitor speaks. "Now we will see what the demon says to  _this_! It is always a sure way of making even the strongest demon confess to his sins, and to leave the unfortunate soul it has possessed!"

They are lowered under the water surface. Martouf gulps air just before.

~Help!~

~ **Relax. The best we can do is use as little energy as possible. I will lower our metabolism, so we can make the oxygen last as long as possible.~**

Martouf forced himself to relax, with the help of Lantash. ~You can survive this. They will never stop torturing us.  _Never_! There are few places on our body that does not hurt - too much for you to heal, especially after this many rounds...~

~ **If you are suggesting I leave you, then you are insane! I will never leave my host willingly. Never! I may be an aquatic creature, but I would much rather drown with my host, than flee him! You will never even think of this again!~**

~Never. I love you.~

~ **And I love you, Martouf.~**

They hugged each other, and endured.

* * *

Sam POV

The inquisitor - who has taken an unfortunate liking to me after yesterday - has insisted my dad and I go to see his handiwork, when he is doing some kind of water torture on Martouf.

I suspect I know what it is - I remember reading something about it. It is a common way of torturing witches, and getting them to confess - or it was, during the inquisition. It's called 'dunking', I believe.

The victim is tied to a chair, or in a cage, or something, which is then lowered or elevated by the one torturing the person. If the victim is about to pass out, he elevates him. If the victim is still unwilling to confess, they are again lowered. This can be kept up for many many hours. Until the victim confesses or dies.

I do not believe I will be able to stand watching that. I am  _sure_  I will not be able to handle it.

Suddenly, I get an idea. "Dad - when are we supposed to be there? At the... torture scene."

"In a couple hours, I think." Jacob frowns. "Maybe a little more. Just after noon, I think he said. Listen, I'm sorry, Sammy, I haven't been able to come up with a way of freeing Martouf, and in front of all those people who will probably be there..."

"Actually, that is the  _perfect_  place! I have a plan... I just need to get hold of some stuff, that I hope I can find..."

* * *

It was not as easy as I had hoped, but I found all the ingredients I needed to make a primitive bomb - or rather four bombs. I also made some very long fuses, which if all goes well, should burn slowly for about an hour, making it unlikely for anyone that we are involved.

When the bombs go off, people will - I hope - scatter in fear. Dad and I will safe Martouf, and get him to a safe place until we can escape through the gate.

That is my plan, at least.

I have hidden the four bombs. I only just had time to do so, and then return and change to suitable clothes.

I am only just ready when it knocks on our door. Outside stands the disgusting inquisitor, Nittik. He looks at me with a pleased - and hungry expression. Just having him look at me makes my skin crawl.

"Greetings, honourable Lord Jacsel, and most beautiful lady Samira." He smiles at us, baring his brown teeth. "I am coming to take you to the interrogation of the warlock - I have a feeling he will soon confess, and then you can witness my triumph!"

"That is... most thoughtful of you, Master Nittik. Thank you." Dad manages.

"Hello, Nittik..." I smile ingratiatingly at Nittik, hoping to make him think I like him. Not that it matters - I don't think it is of much consequence if women like their husbands on this world.

He takes my hand, and we leave for the horse carriage that is waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: after-effects of torture

Sam POV

We have been given 'first row' seats for this torture. It is heart-breaking to see how Martouf/Lantash is forced down under water and held there until they pass out. Much longer than it would take for a human, and that damn Nittik seems to take that as proof they are demons.

The distance to Martouf and Lantash are low enough that I can see them clearly, even crammed together in that small cage. They look exhausted, pale, only barely clinging to consciousness and life. From what I can see, they have been whipped badly, and there are still bloody wounds on their back. A testament to how exhausted they must be, as Lantash would long since have staunched the blood normally.

I can feel the energy signature from Lantash, but it is so weak.

I hope they see me and think that it means help is on the way, but their glassy look does not seem to focus on anything, but something far away - or deep inside.

It worries me, terribly.

* * *

It is a good half hour later, and that time has been horrible. Nittik has not only been working on drowning Martouf and Lantash, but he takes time to hit them and stab them as well.

Finally, the first of the bombs explode. By then, Martouf and Lantash have just been lowered into the water again.

People react with surprise, but when the next explosion is heard moments later, they seem unnerved, and the next explosion have them screaming and panicking - as I had hoped.

Another bomb, and everyone scatter, running as fast as they can and screaming something about the demons from hell coming for them, to save their minion.

Fortunately, the inquisitor is too afraid to stay and see if me and my dad make it away safely.

We wait another few moments, but there is no one but us around.

"We must hurry and get them out of the water before they drown!" I exclaim and run for the crane.

"I'm coming!" My dad follows close behind, and together we get the crane to work, and raise the cage and swing it to the beach. Inside Martouf and Lantash are not moving. Unconscious, or worse.

Together we get Martouf out of the cage, and I start giving him mouth-to-mouth, headless of what happened the last time I did that on someone who was a host. "Dammit, Martouf! Lantash! You can't die!"

Seconds later, he starts coughing, and lots of water comes up. He takes a rattling breath, and coughs up more water. I am relieved beyond anything I have ever felt. He is alive!

"All right, we need to get him out of here before anyone returns and sees us!" my dad reminds me.

Martouf is too weak to stand, and he is only barely conscious. I am not even sure he is aware of what is going on around him.

Together, my dad and I carry him into the nearby forest, and put him down in the soft grass behind some thick bushes where we will not be seen.

"He is so cold! We need to get him somewhere warm - and I need to bandage some of all those wounds." I look at his naked upper body. He is only wearing a loin cloth.

Martouf has a bloody back, at least one broken rib, several burn and stab marks, no nails on fingers or toes, and I think one of his arms are broken as well.

"It doesn't look good. The worst is that Lantash is weakened - otherwise he could easily take care of even this much damage." My dad says, frowning.

"Maybe we can get him into our rooms at the inn?" I mean, we have a small side building with out own door. The alley it opens to is not that trafficked, and the inn is not too far away." I insist, looking fearfully at Martouf as he breathes shallowly and keeps being unconscious.

My dad slowly nods. "Yes, but it has to wait until sunset - or else we will be seen. We cannot risk that, since we cannot get to the Stargate unseen."

I wrap my robe around Martouf, trying to keep him warm at least. "Sunset is several hours away - we need to help him now!"

"What we need to do is getting back to our rooms. We risk Nittik or his men coming to check on us." My dad insists. "We'll wrap Martouf up in as much of our clothing as possible. Then we will come back for him when it gets dark."

* * *

We had only just returned to our rooms when a messenger had arrived from Nittik. He had wanted to convey Nittik's apologies, for the bad experience and danger, and to assure us all was well in hand.

Nittik also wanted to ensure I was unharmed, the messenger insisted. I talked to him only for a short time, then let my dad take care of it. I heard him say I was terrified after the bad scare, and that I would probably not want to go anywhere for days, needing the time to settle. My poor nerves. Or something.

The messenger understood. Apparently that was normal behaviour for women there. He assured my dad, from Nittik, that the warlock would be captured and killed, and that we were in no danger.

Meanwhile, I had changed to some clothes that we had bought earlier, which looked more like what poor people wore. No one would pay much attention to me in that. I grabbed some of the men's clothing we had bought too, and slipped outside through the back door while dad still talked to the messenger.

I am not going to wait until darkness falls. By then Martouf could be caught. Or dead from his wounds and exposure.

That must not happen! Terrified that I will find him dead - or not at all, that he has been captured again, I run as fast as possible through the forest to where we left them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ is internal speech
> 
> bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice
> 
> Warning: after-effects of torture

 

Sam POV

I stop and stand perfectly still, listening. I distantly hear the sounds of someone shouting at each other, as they search the forest. They are some distance off, seemingly moving parallel to my direction, but I cannot gamble that they will not come closer.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I hurry on towards the place where we left Martouf. I need to find him and get him back to our rooms, before he is found.

It is early evening, and the sun is low in the horizon. Outside the forest it is still bright day, but in here among the trees it is getting dark, and the shadows are long. It is a good thing, as it will make it easier for me to get Martouf safely back to the inn, but it also means I almost run past him.

Suddenly, however, I feel the weak energy signature from Lantash, and I spot the bushes we hid Martouf/Lantash behind.

My heart is beating hard with fear as I reach them and hurry behind them to check on Martouf and Lantash.

I see them in the dim light - they are lying where we left them, unmoving.

"Martouf!" I call out, keeping my voice down. "Lantash!"

There is no reaction. I touch them, feeling their skin is warm. Too warm, I think, for how cold it is here, but they have been wrapped in all the extra clothes, so that is hopefully why...

At least they are alive. I contemplate if I should try to wake them, shake them awake, if I should let them be until they wake on their own, or if I should try to carry them.

A memory comes to me, of back in the tunnels, while Martouf/Lantash and I were waiting for Selmak to heal my dad. Martouf said it might kill them to move them...because Selmak was working on healing dad? Or because they were not fully blended? Both? Something else entirely?

I wish I knew! I wish I could remember, because Jolinar  _must_  have known!

The faint voices of the search party drifts to my ears. I think they are coming closer, and that at least makes things easier for me. I cannot wait for Martouf and Lantash to wake on their own.

Gently, I shake them, trying to wake them. They are unresponsive. Unconscious.

I feel the back of Martouf's neck, massaging Lantash gently. Then I tap against him, gently. There is no reaction. Until suddenly Martouf's eyes open and his eyes glow. He looks at me blankly for a moment, then I see recognition in his eyes.

" **Sa...mantha."**  He coughs a little. " **Martouf...is unconscious. In pain...so it's better he..."**

"Shh, Lantash, we need to get you out of here. Can you walk, you think?"

" **Not sure..."** He tries to get up, but only gets to almost sitting before he passes out. I catch him, and let him lean against me as I ponder what to do.

I am terrified they will be found, and terrified they will die. Again hearing the sound of the search party, closer this time, I get up and lift up Martouf/Lantash. I hold him, standing, against me, but he is still unconscious, and there is no way he is going to walk the distance back to the inn.

Fortunately, he is not fat, and only a little taller than me - and I am strong. I manage to lift him up and put him in a fireman's carry. Like that, I slowly start to walk back towards the town and the inn, taking care not to stumble and trip over the many roots and branches on the floor of the forest.

Somewhere off to the side, getting closer all the time, I hear the search party. They urge me on.

* * *

I found a stream after walking a short distance, and I have walked in that. It is not too deep, but the footing is a little less stable than up on dry land. However, it helps me avoid making tracks.

It takes me more than twice as long to get back as it did walking here. Now and then Lantash wakes up, but never for long, and he doesn't say anything coherent, which scares me.

Eventually we reach the edge of the town. It is late evening now, and very dark. No one is out in the alleys here. I hurry through them, hoping not to meet anyone. Turning to the left, I enter the one that runs behind the inn, and which our backdoor opens up to.

Ahead, out in the broader streets, there are people about, and light. The stores are still open this late, as are the restaurants. However, no one looks into the alley, and no one is here but me and Martouf/Lantash.

I make it to the door, and knocks it hard. It opens immediately. My dad is standing there.

"Sammie! Dammit!" He sees Martouf. "Get inside.  _Quickly_!" I do, and he shuts the door behind us and locks it. "Are you crazy? Going out alone like this? Nittik was here, asking for you, and I had to tell him you were sick from the shock! There are  _hordes_  of people out there looking for the 'warlock'!"

"Well someone had to do something!" I glare at dad.

He calms down and nods, looking softly at me, and worriedly at Martouf. "Let's get him into a warm bed - here, let me take him, before you collapse!"

* * *

We have cleaned Martouf's wounds and bandaged them. That is all we can do here. If we can't get him to the Stargate, Lantash will have to heal him without help.

They were shaking with cold when we wrapped them up in blankets in the bed, but now they are sweating profusely. I am afraid they have an infection, or perhaps it is just the shock, pain, and cold. That is more than enough to make anyone sick anyway!

I just hope they're not getting pneumonia from the water they got in the lungs. That on top of all their injuries may be too much for Lantash to take care of in his weakened state.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring a healing device. What was I thinking?" Dad is shaking his head.

I sigh, wishing the same. "Is there anything we can do? Anything we can give him, which will strengthen him? Strengthen Lantash?"

Dad bows his head and gives Selmak control. " **There are not much we can do on this primitive world! There are some herbs we can use to make some strengthening medicine. It will not be as strong as what we could make in the tunnels, but it would be better than nothing...** "

"Then what's stopping us?" I exclaim. "Tell me what those herbs are!"

" **The problem is that I am very sure any kind of medicinal herbs will be looked on as witchcraft...** "

"I don't care! I'll get them anyway!"

Selmak sighs. " **We can get some each, then maybe no one will get suspicious, as they may not be suspicious on their own. It could be for flavouring food. Some of them, at least. The rest we may be able to find in the woods. I will tell you what to look for.** "

* * *

We have gathered the herbs. A few we could just buy, but the rest we had to find. It took several hours, but now we have them mixed, and they are cooking in a pot over the fire in the fireplace.

" **It is ready."**  Selmak says. " **As soon as it has chilled a little, we can give him some of it. Samantha."**

"Sounds good!" I say, relieved.

Martouf and Lantash have not moved since we got them into bed. I think the fever is a little lower, but I am not completely sure. Their various wounds had stopped bleeding before I picked them up in the forest, but a couple of the deep ones had reopened during me carrying them. Those have again closed, so they  _are_  healing.

Selmak have given control back to my dad. "Sammy, I will go and fetch some hot soup, and perhaps some soft bread, and some tea. The excuse that you are in bed with a shock after the events today will still work."

I snort. "Yeah, just let me play the hysterical lady!"

"As long as it works..."

"I know." I goes to check on the medicine, which Selmak had poured into a wide bowl. It is cool enough that you can drink it without getting burned now. "I think this is ready now."

"Great. Pour him a small cup of it - about half a cup, Selmak says. He should get that once every other hour, at least until tomorrow around noon. By then he should be strong enough to heal on his own. If he isn't..."

Dad doesn't finish the sentence, just gets an apologetic expression. I get what he didn't say. If this doesn't help, and Lantash isn't strong enough, or if the wounds or the infection is too much for him in his current condition...then they will die.

"I refuse to accept that! It  _will_  work!"

Dad just nods, and leaves to get the soup, tea, and bread.

I go to fetch some of the medicine for Martouf, and see if I can get it in him.


	7. Chapter 7

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice

Warning: after-effects of torture

* * *

Sam POV

I got some of the medicine down the throat of Martouf and Lantash. They are still unconscious, and now and then they ramble something incoherent in Goa'uld. For now they have been fairly quiet, but I fear they will make more noise - and that someone will hear them.

More than that, I fear for their lives. Their injuries are many and severe, and they have been tortured for several days. Lantash is strong and a good healer, and Martouf is young, but they are both exhausted from their ordeal. I do not think they would have lasted much longer if we had not managed to free them.

My heart hurts when I think of how they have suffered, and the thought that they might die is so painful I can't stop a sniff from escaping.

I take Martouf's hand and squeeze it. It is warm, too warm.

"Martouf, Lantash... please get well! Please survive! I don't know what I would do if you died!" I admit in a low voice.

I look at them again, and swallow hard. Can these strong feelings really all be from Jolinar? I don't know. I think some must be my own, but right now I don't care where they come from! I can't deny I feel them. This situation has made it clear to me that I do feel love for Martouf and Lantash. A lot of love. Wherever it comes from.

I wipe a tear from my eye and lean in and press a light kiss to Martouf's forehead.

I quickly pull back as I hear someone by the door. I hope it's dad.

Whomever it is will not immediately be able to look in here. We have the whole small guest-building to ourselves, and there is a small room - an entrance - where you enter. Right ahead is a small kitchen, and further in is a small bathroom. My dad's room is to the right of the entrance, and my room is to the left. The bathroom can be accessed from both rooms.

The door to my room is closed, and I also pull the curtains around my bed, and crawl up into it, beside Martouf. Hopefully, if it's  _not_  dad, or if someone is with him, I can deter them from pulling aside the curtain to the bed, at least. I mean, I'm a demure, easily scared young lady, right? At least that's what we want Nittik to think, and I'm sure such a lady would not accept strange men in her bedroom, would she?

Or in their bed... I look at Martouf. If Nittik pulls the curtains aside and sees him here with me, he will not only be furious that we are harbouring a 'warlock', but he will probably become incandescent with rage that the woman he is courting is in the same bed as an almost naked man.

Nervous, I here the door out close again behind whomever, and then it locks. I hear the key. Then the door opens to my room.

"Sammie? It's just me." My dad calls out.

I pull the curtains aside just a little bit, and sees to my relief that no one is with my dad. I pull them aside and jump out of bed. "Hi, dad." I smile at him. "I was afraid Nittik or someone was with you."

My dad nods. "A very real danger, I am afraid." He puts the huge basket he is carrying on the table by the door, and start taking things out of it. A fairly large pot, which he puts on a folded towel. It is steaming hot. After that follows a teapot with a tea cosy on, and then a loaf of bread, some cheese, and several buns with some kind of filling and glazing, from the looks of it.

I realize I am hungry, and haven't had anything to eat for many hours! "Looks delicious."

"I ate while you were out getting Martouf here. Eat some of it. There is more than enough for you and him - if he even wakes up to eat it anytime soon." My dad looks worried.

I nods. "I'll get some cups and bowls from the small kitchen." I leave to do so.

When I return, my dad is holding a hand over Martouf's forehead, like I have often seen the Tok'ra do. "He is still very weak. I wonder how much, if anything, they have been feeding him while he was a prisoner."

"Probably not enough. Do you think we should try and wake him?"

My dad seems to think it over - or more likely talks with Selmak about it. He shakes his head. "No, let him sleep." He sighs. "Sam - we may have another problem. Nittik seems to have become very enamoured by you..."

"Yeah, I know." I grimace. "I hope we can get away before I have to meet him again."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be so easy. I just talked to him, and it was difficult getting him to leave without going with me here. He's... worried for you, I guess."

"Well you can tell him I'll be fine - I just need to be left alone for a while!" I say.

"He told me they haven't captured the 'warlock' yet..."

"Well, duh! We knew that already! Not that there  _is_  any warlock!"

"No, but Nittik has the whole city up in arms about it. They're terrified, Sam! They've been searching all over, and - fortunately - they haven't found anything."

"I made sure - well as sure as I could - that there were no tracks."

My dad nods. "Good. Well, Nittik insists on 'protecting' you, since you're his 'promised bride'..."

I roll my eyes at that. "Wonderful. What does that mean he'll do?"

"Put guards up by the inn, for one thing! They're already guarding the main entrance, and Nittik said he'd stationed some of his 'personally trusted' guards by the back entrance..."

I frown. "That's bad. Really bad. It means we can't escape! Even if Martouf was well enough to walk."

"It'll be a while, so maybe we can - somehow - get the guards to go away first, but I don't know how. As long as they think there's a dangerous warlock out there, they'll keep the guard up. They're guarding the Stargate too, by the way - so he doesn't go to get help!" My dad sighs. "It's a good thing the back door is in my room and not yours. At least they can't get quickly in here, and the sole window in your room is to the garden, with no windows in the inn facing it, so there's no risk of being seen, or heard."

"Unless Martouf is screaming instead of talking incoherently. As I said, he mumbled in Goa'uld earlier - or Lantash did."

"We'll just have to hope he doesn't speak too loudly, and that no one is insisting on seeing you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam POV

It's about an hour later. I have eaten some of the food, and the rest we are keeping warm in the kitchen. I am very tired, since I have not slept and it is very late now. Around 3 in the morning, I think. But I can't sleep until I know Martouf and Lantash will be okay.

Suddenly Martouf - or Lantash, I think - makes a soft noise and a moment later he opens his eyes.

"Lantash? Martouf?" I ask, tense.

He looks at me, and I see the recognition in his eyes. He smiles. It is a small smile, but it  _is_  a smile.  **"Samantha."**

It is Lantash. "How are you?"

 **"Better."**  He insists.

I touch his forehead, and he is no longer feverishly warm, but feels close to normal. I nod. "You feel better. Your fever is down."

" **Yes. I got the infection under control, and now I have begun healing the various injuries somewhat faster."**

"What about Martouf?"

" **He is still unconscious. I prefer he stays that way until I have healed more of the damage. We are still in a lot of pain."**

"I'm sorry to hear that." I gently stroke his cheek. "But I am glad you are better."

He smiles at me, and leans into the caress. " **I am. We will be fine, do not worry, Samantha."**

"I'm very grateful for that. I was so worried you wouldn't make it. You were really not well when I carried you back here."

" **So i remember correctly. I had a vague memory of being carried by you, but I was not sure if it was feverish hallucinations."**

"It was real." I sigh. "The inquisitor and much of the population of the city is still looking for you, but you're safe here." I grimace. "The inquisitor apparently thinks I am just right for him and wants to marry him, so there's a limit to how much they will bother us here."

" **Well at least he has good taste!"**  Lantash smiles at me. " **But that is the only positive thing that can be said about him! If I could get my hands on him I would kill him! I will _not_  allow him to harm you, Samantha!"**

"I understand - and don't worry. I'll be fine." I suddenly remember the food. "Do you want some hot soup, or maybe some tea? Some bread?"

" **I had not noticed, but I am actually fairly hungry. I do not know how much I can keep down right now, but I think I would like to try some of the soup first."**

"I'll get you some!" I hurry to the small kitchen and pour some soup in a bowl, then hurry back. "I...can help you eat it?"

Lantash smiles at me. " **Thank you, but I think I can manage."** He winces a little as he moves his right arm.

"Your arm is broken! Don't move it!"

" **It's starting to heal..."**

"Yes...so don't aggravate the injury!" I tell him, exasperated.

He looks at me for a moment, then sighs and nods. " **Very well. I will accept your kind offer of help."**

I smile and help him sit up a little straighter, then starts to feed him the soup. He eats it, gratefully.

I feel so relieved that he is well enough to eat, at least! I also feel happy that he will let me help him - I know he is not the type of person who will accept help from many.

After he has eaten the soup, I bring him some of the medicine for him, which he takes, grimacing a little. I guess it tastes bad.

"Do you want anything else? Some of the bread? Cheese? Tea?"

Lantash grins at me. " ** _Anything_  else?"**

I roll my eyes at him. "Jeez, you're obviously feeling better." I smile at him. "Something I'm very glad about!"

He takes my hand. " **Thank you for helping us and caring about us."**

"Of course, Lantash. You're...my friends. Very good friends. I care about you. A lot."

He nods, sighing. Had he hoped I would have said something else. Before I have time to consider that further, the door opens and my dad enters. He looks a bit groggy, as if he's just woken up. I guess he hasn't gotten much sleep either.

"You're awake?" He looks at Lantash. We discreetly let go of each other. "How are you doing?"

" **Better, Jacob."**

"Martouf is still unconscious." I add.

My dad nods. "Well, you look somewhat better, but I don't think you're well enough to get out of that bed anytime soon."

" **I had not intended to. Except that I need to use the facilities soon."**

"It's through that door." I point. "Do you need help?" I feel my cheeks grow hot. "Getting out of the bed, walking there...I mean..."

Lantash smiles at me. " **I think I can manage."**

I help him move the blanket aside, and with a supporting hand from me, he sits up and slides out of bed. "You sure you can walk yourself?" I ask.

" **Yes."**  He stands, more than a little unstable, but he regains his balance after both my dad and I reach out for him.  **"Thank you, but I _can_  do this."**

I smile and shake my head a little at his stubbornness. He does make it to the bathroom on his own, slowly, supporting himself with his good, left arm, on all the furniture he passes on the way, and then against the wall, panting a little from exhaustion.

I take a deep breath with relief when he makes it to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He is a very proud man, but I am intensely grateful he is so much better that he  _can_  walk on his own.

Since he is only wearing a loincloth, I also had an easy view of much of his body, and the injuries have healed a lot since last I looked. His back is still covered by angry red lines from the whip, but all those wounds had closed, and was well on the way to healing. His arm is sore, but healing. The stab wounds and burn marks on his upper body are healing and fading.

I know he had been burned under the feet too, but I think those injuries must have healed a lot as well, as he did not seem to be in too much pain from stepping on his feet.

The infection and possible beginning of pneumonia is gone.

I take another deep breath. He is healing, recovering - and at a much higher speed than a human, even in his somewhat weakened state. I feel almost lightheaded with relief.

I suddenly realize my dad is speaking to me - and that I am still staring at the door where Lantash disappeared a moment ago. Or however long ago it was. How long did I stand there looking into nothingness?

Embarrassed, I turn to my dad. "Uh, yes? What were you saying?"

He shakes his head, an annoyed expression on his face. "Weren't you paying attention at all? I've been talking to you for a long time!"

"Sorry. I'm...tired, and I was thinking..."

My dad sighs. "Of course. Well, what I was saying was that you should try and get some sleep. We don't know how long we can convince Nittik to leave you alone, but sooner or later he will insist on seeing you...worse, he may insist on searching our rooms, when they don't find their 'warlock' anywhere."

"We need to think of something! If he comes in here, it will be difficult to avoid him seeing Martouf!"

My dad nods. "Yes, we need somewhere to hide him, if we can't escape soon, and I fear that we can't. Not as long as Nittik thinks he needs to protect you."

I sigh and try to think of some plan, but is interrupted when the door to the bathroom opens and Lantash comes back out again. He is a little steadier on his legs now.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

Lantash nods as he slowly walks towards us. " **Yes, I do. I think I'm actually interested in a little of that bread and cheese you mentioned before. And maybe a cup of the tea."**

"Great! I'll get you some!"

I leave for the small kitchen, while my dad helps Lantash get back into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam POV

After eating some, and drinking some hot tea, Lantash has fallen asleep. My dad went back to bed too, and exhausted, I fall asleep on the couch.

It is late morning - or rather close to noon - when I wake to the sound of someone hammering on the door to our building.

I jump up and flee for the bathroom - which I need to use anyway - but remember to pull the curtains around Martouf/Lantash's bed first. I hear my dad open the door out, to answer whomever is outside.

What do we do if it is Nittik, and he insists on seeing me?

After some time, someone raps on the door to the bathroom. "Sam?"

It is my dad. "Yes?"

"Don't worry, it's just me."

He sounds tired.

I step out from the bathroom and look at him. "Who was it?"

"A messenger from Nittik. He reports that they still haven't caught the 'warlock'. He also..." my dad sighs. "Repeats his promise of guarding our building, then inn, and the Stargate. Nittik also informs you that he looks forward to seeing you well again, and that he will be inviting you to dinner as soon as you are well. He...also wishes to inform you that he wants the wedding to take place as soon as possible - and he regretfully informs you that 'other people' insists that our building must be searched too. Not because he doesn't trust us - or so he claims - but because they want to ensure no one suspects we are in league with the warlock. Which no one does, of course." My dad rolls his eyes.

I groan. "Wonderful. I  _really_  hope he's not going to insist on forcing me to anything. What do we do?"

 **"Nittik - the repulsive inquisitor. He is still demanding on marrying you?"**  Lantash suddenly asks from the bed. I look to him, and he has yanked the curtain aside and is sitting up. " **Has he harmed you while I slept? I will kill him! Slowly! Also for what he has done to me and my beloved Martouf!"**

"Don't worry, Lantash. Nittik hasn't touched me. I just hope I can keep it that way!" I tell him. I turn to my dad. "When would he be back here? And insist on seeing me and having his men search the room, I mean?"

"I don't know. Later today, maybe. Or tomorrow, if I can convince him." My dad sighs. "I'll go get some food for us."

* * *

It is later that day. We have all bathed and eaten, and even gotten some clean sheets for the bed, so Lantash doesn't have to lie on the ones with blood and dirt on. We couldn't exactly hand those back to the inn looking like that, so we've scrubbed them ourselves and dad put them up in the garden. Good thing  _that_  is not guarded!

Lantash has slept some more. I checked on his wounds, and all traces of them are almost gone now! It's impressive. It looks like there will not even be scars from the whipping or the burns, which is beyond me how that is possible. Symbiotes sure have some healing powers!

It is evening, and we have just eaten dinner, when Lantash smiles. " **Martouf is awake."**

"That is good to know." My dad says.

"Yes, it is. Are you okay both of you?"

Lantash nods. " **Yes, we are. The only remnant of the injuries are our nails, which has not yet regrown to normal length, but soon will."** He sighs. " **We are also still tired. Exhausted, actually, from the stress of it all, and from healing, but a good nights sleep will take care of that."**

He bows his head and gives Martouf control. He looks up at me, smiling.

"Hello, Samantha." He looks to my dad. "Hello, Jacob. Thank you, both of you, for saving the lives of Lantash and I."

"Of  _course_  we did that!" I tell him. "I'm just sorry we couldn't free you quicker. I'm so sorry you had to suffer for so long at the hands of that evil maniac."

Martouf nods. "We are well now, though, so do not worry. I am sure you saved us as fast as you could."

I take his hand and squeeze it. "We did. You have no idea how happy I am to know that both of you are okay."

"We're very relieved you're okay." My dad agrees. "Now we just need to find a way of keeping you - and us - that way."

"Nittik." Martouf says, a rare expression of anger crossing his handsome features.

"Yes." My dad sighs. "We're not able to get out of here, because his guards are everywhere, including outside this inn. On both sides, not just the main entrance. Even if we somehow made it past them, there's another problem. The Stargate is guarded."

"Maybe we can scare them away the same way we scared people away so we could save Martouf?" I suggest.

"It is not a bad idea." Martouf agrees.

"It might work, yes." My dad says. "However, we first need to make it out of here, and get the ingredients without being followed. We can't do that if we're on the run after knocking out some guards."

"No, but maybe I can convince Nittik to let me go and buy some of the ingredients - say, for a special dish I want to make for him? A cake, maybe?" I suggest.

"That's a great idea!" My dad frowns. "We still need to find a way to get through the search of the building which will probably happen tomorrow morning."

He bows his head, indicating that Selmak is taking control. Does she have an idea?

"Selmak?" Martouf asks.

She nods. " **Yes, I have an idea. The bed in here is large and with curtains around it. If Samantha sleeps in it together with you, Martouf, then when Nittik and his men comes, you can remain in there with the curtains drawn. Surely they will not search the bed of a woman extensively - at least not when it is a woman who Nittik wants, and who is pretending to be sick. Martouf can hide under the blankets meanwhile - if the curtains are only pulled back a little, and the room is dark, no one will notice. Not will all those pillows and blankets."**

"That's a good idea..." I say, blushing a little as I look at Martouf.

"It may work." He agrees. "But I fear what will happen to Samantha if I am discovered. Nittik will be furious, and may decide to kill her. Probably torture her as well... and being the perverted evil man he is, he will certainly force himself on her too. We should not risk you being harmed by this creep, Samantha."

I shudder briefly. "I don't think there is much danger. Besides, you'd be captured too - in any case. This way you have the best chance of not being captured. I will gladly risk that small danger for a change - a big chance - of saving your life."

Martouf smiles. "Thank you, Samantha."

" **Then that is settled."** Selmak says, and gives my dad control again.

"I can't say I would have expected to get behind a suggestion that puts my daughter at any risk, but I agree. This is the best chance we have." He gives Martouf a hard stare, making it clear that he had better not try anything!

I roll my eyes at my dad. It's none of his business who I sleep with - in either sense of the word.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam POV

I finish getting ready for sleep, and put on the nightgown we bought in the market here a couple days ago. I haven't used it before, but if Nittik or his men should show up, it is probably better I am dressed like a local woman.

I look at myself in the mirror. The nightgown is long, and made of white silk, which clings to my body, making what would otherwise be a modest piece of clothing, fairly sexy. The neck also vees deeper than I would have expected in this culture. My shoulders are naked, and the strops are fairly thin.

I sigh and hope that Nittik does not like it so much he stands staring for longer than otherwise.

The stone floor on the bathroom is a bit cold under my naked feet, and I hurry back to the bedroom. My dad has already left for his room, and Martouf/Lantash is in bed - on the side of the bed that is furthest from the door.

I throw a quick look around the room to make sure we have found and hidden all clothing that could point to Martouf and Lantash. We have. I relax some.

Martouf/Lantash looks up when I enter the bedroom.

"I just need to turn down the light, then I'll get to bed and won't disturb you further." I say. "I know you're exhausted and want to get to sleep as quickly as possible."

"I am not so tired I cannot admire a beautiful woman." Martouf tells me, smiling widely. "Samantha, you are  _fetching_!"

I blush a little and grin. "Fetching? Um, thanks!" I turn the oil lamp down to low - it is the only light in the room, except for the fire in the fireplace, which also gives a fair bit of light.

" **Forgive Martouf. 'Fetching' is not an adequate description. You are _gorgeous_!" ** Lantash tells me, having apparently gotten control while I turned away for a moment.

I blush deeper, happy that the light is such that it is probably not very obvious. "Thanks, Lantash." I crawl to bed, beside Martouf/Lantash - and I am  _very_  aware of their presence. "Uh, goodnight."

" **Goodnight, Samantha. May you have pleasant dreams and a restful sleep."**

"Oh, that's a sweet and nice goodnight greeting! The same to you and Martouf!" I tell him, smiling.

" **Thank you."**  He is quiet for a moment, but I can see there is something he wants to ask. He looks...nervous? Finally he sighs, seemingly he has made a decision - or perhaps he and Martouf has discussed it and come to an agreement. " **Samantha...I apologize if I am being presumptive, but I...got the impression that you may not be completely averse to it... may I kiss you?"**

My heart suddenly beats much faster, and I have a hard time speaking, but I manage to nod and get out a "Yes."

Lantash looks relieved, and pulls me closer, a hand on the back of my head. Our lips meet, and it is wonderful. The kiss is short, but sweet. When Lantash pulls back, my mind is a jumble of thoughts and feelings - and desire. I know I have a foolish smile on my face.

Lantash smiles even wider, and pulls me in for another kiss. This one is not so innocent, and leaves us both panting slightly.

Neither of us say anything, but we make a joint decision to go to sleep. Martouf and Lantash are exhausted, and I am feeling pretty tired as well. Still, it takes some time before I manage to fall asleep.

* * *

It is late night, or perhaps early morning, when we are awakened. For a moment I am confused - and affected by the very pleasant warm feeling of where my body touches Martouf and Lantash's. We must have moved during the night, and now we are lying so that my back is partially pressed against Martouf/Lantash's front.

Interesting. Pleasant.

I do not have time to think of it any further, or to explore my feelings about it, because I immediately realize what woke me up when whomever is hammering at our front door hammers at it again, and is now shouting as well.

"Pull the curtains!" I whisper at Martouf/Lantash who is awake now as well.

" **Of course."** Lantash quickly pulls them on his side, and I on mine. The ones at the bottom are already drawn and the top is against the wall, so nothing visible from that side.

Lantash and I arrange the pillows and blankets so I am half-sitting, and so his side is hidden more.

I can hear my dad talk to someone, and moments later the door to my bedroom opens. Lantash hides under the blankets on his side, and I bunch up mine and pull my legs to me, so I take up more space, hiding his side even further.

"Samira! Are you awake?" My dad asks. "You have guests."

I pull the curtain aside a little, and look out, affecting a scared and at the same time sleepy expression. "Um, yes. Who is it?" I notice Nittik. "Master Nittik, to what do I owe the honour? I apologize for not getting out of bed, but I am still feeling unwell, and I am also not... decent."

"Of course, Lady Samira, and I deeply apologize for disturbing you and your honourable father Lord Jacsel. I shall be brief, but the people needs assurance that every building has been searched for the warlock."

"I understand, but surely you do not suspect he is hiding here, with me?" I pout.

"No, of course not my lady, but the people do not know you as I do. Therefore, these guards must quickly look over the place. It will take but a short moment." He suddenly smiles creepily. "Also, I needed to make sure that you were indeed well, or fairly well, after the horrible scare. I cannot begin to apologize enough!"

I suppress my hatred. "We were all scared by the explosions, and by the fact that...a warlock is on the loose in the city. A mighty warlock indeed, or he would not have been able to escape from such capable hands as yours, my lord."

Nittik smiles, pleased. "You give me too much credit, my lady - though I must admit that you are correct, of course, and I have thought of this as well. Someone who can escape from  _me_  must be formidable indeed - or more likely in league with a terrible demon! We must be very very careful!" He sighs and turns to the guards. "Search the place, but be polite to the lady! She is not to be disturbed more than absolutely necessary."

"Of course, my lord!" the guards swear, and start looking over the place, quickly.

"Perhaps...perhaps it can be just you who looks at the bed?" Sam bats her eyes. "Since you are going to be my husband, no one else should see even that much of me in an indecent state, should they?"

"Indeed they should not!" Nittik agrees quickly.

"Then let me just pull the curtains aside a little, and then you can make a quick look." My dad says, doing a good job of keeping the worry from his voice.

He walks up and holds the curtains aside some - not much - but enough that Nittik can look into the semi-darkness of the bed. I pull the blanket up as if I am a prude, which I am supposed to be, I suppose, and bunches the blankets as high as possible. The part of the bed that Lantash is in is in deep darkness.

Nittik leans in and looks very briefly at the other side of the bed, and then at me. I wink at him and smile sweetly, then pull the blanket down a little, flashing him some of my naked shoulders.

He leers openly and smiles widely, before he pulls back. "I have checked the bed. No one there but the Lady Samira." He bows and retreats to near the door. "Finish searching the rest of the room quickly!"

The guards does as he says, searching my room, my Dad's room, the bathroom, and the small kitchen. They soon return to the entrance and bows to Nittik.

"We can report that nothing out of the ordinary was found. The place is free of intruders and witchcraft."

Nittik nods. "Good, good. Leave."

"Yes, master Nittik!"

The guards leave. Nittik stays for a brief time, talking to my dad, apologizing for having to do this, and throwing lusty glances at me. Finally he leaves, and my dad shuts and locks the door after him.

We can all draw a relieved breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote
> 
> Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice
> 
> Warning: sex

Sam POV

We all had a cup of tea before going back to bed. It took some time to calm down after that scare!

"Well, goodnight - I'm going to go and get some more sleep. It's still very early." My dad says, then yawns.

"Goodnight, dad - sleep tight!" I tell him. "You too, Selmak."

"Yes, goodnight Jacob and Selmak!" Martouf says.

After my dad has left, I finish getting ready for sleep. Martouf has already been to the bathroom and crawled back into bed, but he is not yet asleep when I come back into the bedroom.

He smiles at me. " **That nightgown is really lovely, Samantha."**

So, it is Lantash. I smile at him.

"Thanks." I touch the smooth white silk, sliding my hand down it. "It's really pleasant, very soft." I sit down on the bed. "Try and touch it."

Which, was perhaps not the most thought-through thing to say, given how the dress clings to me!

He smiles and outs a hand on my side, sliding it down and caressing me gently. " **Yes, it feels very nice - though I must admit that I feel certain that what is under it will feel _much_  nicer!"**

Direct as always! I feel myself blushing. "Uh..."

He slides the hand back up, to my shoulder, with a questioning look. When I make no move to stop him, he caresses my naked skin there. " **As I thought. _Much_  nicer!**" He glides his hand down over my chest, taking advantage of the deep vee of the dress. He puts his hand down between my breasts, then cup one of them as he leans forward and capture my lips.

I close my eyes and leans into the kiss. It starts out soft and gentle, but Lantash quickly deepens it, kissing me with a passion that make my head spin.

We pull apart only when we are out of air - or I am out of air at any rate, since he seems to be able to hold his breath for longer than a human.

His pale eyes are dark from arousal, and he pulls me closer, sliding a hand down my body and pulling at my dress.

It takes me a while to clear the haze of lust from my mind enough to think clearly. "Lantash... you and Martouf just survived a terrible ordeal. You must be exhausted...we should not..."

" **While I am still tired, I am no longer exhausted. Neither is Martouf. We have more than enough energy to pleasure you, repeatedly.** " He gets a worried look. " **Unless you do not want our advances?"**

I feel my cheeks grow even redder. "Um...I, that is, yes - I do, but..."

Lantash does not hesitate further, and pulls me in for a searing kiss. I forget everything else but his lips and his hands.

He pulls my nightgown off, and fills his hands with my breasts. " **So beautiful!"**

I moan as his hot mouth finds one of my breasts. He slides a hand down between my legs, into my panties, and finds my most sensitive spot. I gasp and buck against him.

His touch is wonderful, and he knows  _exactly_  how to pleasure me. "Oh, god, yes! Lantash!"

He peels off my panties. " **Spread your legs for me, Samantha."**

I obey - and also pull at his nightwear - a shirt and leggings - and he immediately helps me get the clothes off him. Naked, he lies beside me, and I cannot help but look. I saw most of him naked before, but then I was mostly occupied with his wounds.

Now they are all gone - not even a hint of a scar is left. I am impressed. Amazed. Then my gaze slides lower, and I can't help reaching out to touch him. His shaft is large, thick, and very hard. Very hard - but the skin is soft, and I wrap my hand around it and pump a few times. He gasps.

I grin, and again slide my gaze hungrily over his body. "You are  _very_  handsome!" I tell him. I get a slightly embarrassed expression. "And I very much want you."

" **You shall have me!"**  He grabs hold of my panties and pulls them off me, and I am as naked as him.

We kiss again, and he returns to pleasuring me with his fingers. I groan and push against him, more horny than I can ever remember being before. "Fuck me!" I beg.

He grins. "With pleasure, Samantha."

I had not discovered they had switched control, nor do I care. I find that I love - and desire - them both, equally. I sit up and pull him in for a kiss, and soon lose myself in the sensation.

Moments later I again find myself on the back, as Martouf pushes me down on the bed. The feeling of his strong body over me, against me, is fantastic. This is what I secretly have wanted, for so long. I gasp out loudly as he enter me, pushing deeply. It is a very snug fit, and the sensations are about to push me over immediately. Very needy, I thrust up against him, moaning deeply.

Martouf is as aroused as I am, and starts moving, thrusting into me hard. He keeps a speed that is slower than what I would prefer right now, and I pull on him with my legs trying to increase his speed. "Martouf! Please!"

He grins. "Patience, Samantha." He closes his eyes for a moment, clearly fighting for control of his lust. "I don't want...this to be over...too soon."

He continues his slow, but hard thrusts, driving me crazy with lust. He keeps me  _just_  at below the point where I come. It is wonderful, frustrating, pleasurable... I am going mad with lust.

His eyes suddenly flash as Lantash takes over, and it is obvious he is not ready for patience. He immediately starts moving faster. And I make almost a sob of relief. It takes very few thrusts before I come, biting his shoulder in an attempt not to cry out - my dad is in the other room!

Lantash groans deeply, and pushes into me hard. He cries out as he comes - a little louder than he should, perhaps. I really hope dad is still a heavy sleeper.

Lantash kisses me passionately, before collapsing on top of me, panting. We hug each other hard, and I feel happier than I can remember feeling for a long time.

I kiss him again. "I love you."

Lantash looks very happy.  **"We love you too, Samantha. Very very much."**

We kiss and talk together for a little while, before going to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, we wake from someone rapping on the door to our room. Groggy, I try to remember where I am. I smile as I feel Martouf/Lantash's warm, naked body against mine. Before I can think clearly, I call out. "Yes?"

"It's just me." My dad says, and opens the door and enters.

I snatch the blanket and pull it up further. "Uh... hi, dad..."

He stops and frowns, and I see his gaze taking in the clothing scattered over the floor and bed. Martouf chooses this moment to wake up, and rises a sleepy head to look who it is.

"Jacob?"

"What is going on here?" My dad demands. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"I love Samantha." Martouf defends himself.

"You slept with her!"

Martouf frowns. "Yes? We slept in the same bed."

"That is not what I meant! You...you...had sex with her! You...seduced her!"

"Dad! He didn't do anything I didn't want him to!"

Martouf's eyes flash as Lantash takes over, having clearly awaken too. " **Jacob, as Martouf told you, we love your daughter very much. This was a mutual decision, and I promise you it was to mutual pleasure!"**

"I do  _not_  want to hear about that!" Jacob exclaims. At the same time someone knocks on the front door, and Jacob gives us a warning glare before leaving to see who it is, shutting the door after him. "We will talk more later!"


	12. Chapter 12

While dad talks to whomever is at the door, Martouf/Lantash and I quickly gather the clothes and get dressed, before jumping back into bed and hiding like we had done tonight. It is a good deal more light in here, so we must dearly hope no one comes to search the room as thoroughly again.

We smile at each other, despite the danger, and Martouf/Lantash gives me a quick kiss before pulling me close in the bed.

After some minutes, my dad comes back into the room, alone. The person or persons who was here before, have left.

"It was a messenger from Nittik. He wishes to invite Sam and I to dinner tonight, and I did not feel like I could tell him no, without arousing suspicion." My dad says. "I told him to inform Nittik that 'Samira' is better today, and that she will go out to buy ingredients to cook him her favourite dish."

"So I should use that to get what ingredients I need for explosives, so we can create diversions and escape through the Stargate." I say.

"Yes. And better be quick." Jacob looks hard at Martouf. "Meanwhile we are going to have a little talk!"

* * *

After a quick bath I dressed in local clothes and went out to get what we need to create explosives for a diversion. I buy a little here and there, to not arouse suspicion, and I also buy whatever normal things that would be needed for cooking dinner.

I feel more than a little guilty leaving poor Martouf and Lantash alone with my dad, but they will manage I am sure, and Selmak is able to talk to my dad and tell him to calm down.

I return with what I have bought, hurrying past the guards that are still there at the inn.

I knock on the front door to the building we are staying in, and after a few moments my dad opens the door.

"Hi, dad."

"Come in...Samira."

I give him a quick glance. He still looks sternly at me. I guess he is still upset. Though I think less so?

He closes the door after me. "I think I got everything."

"Good."

I open the door to my room, and Martouf/Lantash rise from where they have been sitting on the couch. "Hello, Samantha." They smile at me, and they look none the worse for wear, so my dad has at least not beat them up. Not that I think he can. Martouf/Lantash are pretty strong.

Actually Martouf/Lantash looks better than they have in a long time, so the rest has done them good. "Hi, Martouf, Lantash!" I smile at them.

"Hello, Samantha. It is good to see you again." Martouf looks like he wants to kiss me, but my dad gives him a stern look.

Suddenly Martouf dips his head, and when he looks up his eyes are flashing, and he has a determined look on his face. " **We are relieved to see you back safely, Samantha."** Lantash says, then pulls me to him and gives me a warm kiss.

My dad looks like he is about to say something, but then his eyes flash. " **Time to stop this ridiculousness! I will talk to Jacob some more, and until he can behave, I am in control."** Selmak says.

"Hi, Selmak." I smile at her. "I hope my dad isn't too angry."

Not that it is any of his business who I sleep with!

" **He is not...not really."** Selmak gives me and Lantash a kind look. " **He agrees with me that Martouf and Lantash are good mates for you Samantha - it is just that he is old fashioned and does not like being confronted by one particular side of your love for each other."** She grins.

" **Jacob knows that my intentions towards his daughter are...mostly...honourable."**  Lantash says and kiss me again.

"Mostly?" I ask.

" **I intend to make you my mate, but I will not refrain from mating with you until then."** Lantash tells us.

I know my dad hates hearing this! Does Lantash say it so openly because he feels defiant and want to challenge him? Or because he just is that way? I decide it is probably a little of both. Lantash is not a diplomat.

"Um." I kiss Lantash. "Should we get working? I got all we need for the bombs, and since I also needed to buy food to pretend I was cooking for Nittik, I thought I would cook food for us."

 **"Thank you. I am...very hungry."** Lantash tells me. " **Healing all the damage and recovering takes a lot of energy."**

"I understand." I entwine my fingers with his and looks at his nails. "Wow - you've already started regrowing the nails. I mean, they've about 1/4 of the way grown out already."

" **Yes, I just increased the speed of that a little, now when everything else is healed."**

I nod. "I am happy you're doing well again." I smile at him.

I pull myself together. We need to get working on stuff so we can escape, and there is no reason to make dad even more annoyed by making him watch Martouf/Lantash and I hold hands and kiss in front of him. Though he needs to learn to accept that.

I start setting the stuff I bought out on the table, and Martouf/Lantash and Selmak starts putting together the bombs, while I go to the small kitchen to cook. I am probably better at making bombs than they are, but while I am not a great cook, I know I am definitely better than my dad.

Though maybe Selmak or Martouf/Lantash can cook? Probably. I think I will ask them next time, but right now I have an idea for something I want to make for Martouf/Lantash!

* * *

After eating - and Martouf/Lantash loved the food - we get ready to leave. They have finished making the bombs.

We put on local clothing, with cloaks, so that they cannot easily see who Martouf/Lantash are. Then we wait the hour or so that is left until sunset, before we open the door to the back alley.

Two guards are standing there, looking rather bored.

"Hello. I am Lord Jackel, and this is my daughter Samira, as well as guard we have hired to protect us during an evening walk. May I say that we have been extremely satisfied with your excellent work!"

"Thank you." One of the guards say, looking pleased.

"Please tell Master Nittik of our gratitude as well." I tell him.

"Thank you, Lady Samira." the guard says. "When will you return? It is getting dark."

"We will only go for a short walk. Lady Samira is finally feeling better, and wanted some more fresh air. We should return in an hour so. Are there still danger?" My dad asks.

"Yes, the warlock has not been captured."

"Who are you, guard?" the other guard suddenly asks. "We need to tell that you are trustworthy."

"He is. I can vouch for him." My dad insists.

The guard pulls off the hood that Martouf/Lantash has pulled down low, and he shines a light in his face. "It is the warlock!" the guard exclaims.

We cannot wait for them to shout or try and convince them, so we all react quickly, taking them by surprise. With more noise than what we wanted, we knock them out, and then quickly pull them into the house and shut the door.

Martouf/Lantash and my dad each grab a halberd from them, and I take a sword, and we hurry away, hoping no one noticed.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam POV

We make it through the town without being stopped by anyone. Not many people are out at all, even though it is only early evening. They are probably still afraid of the warlock. Or more like they are terrified.

There are guards here and there, but none of them are close enough to pay much attention to us, and we make it out into the forest through the back alley I used when I went to get Martouf/Lantash some days ago.

It is a fairly long walk around the town, if we want to stay in the forest, but we do not dare get out from it, into the open. We walk in silence, and I feel grateful for that. Maybe Selmak will have convinced my dad to not continue making an ass of himself, when he is again given control.

Now and then Martouf/Lantash and I smile at each other, and now and then our hands touch. It makes me happy.

* * *

The moon is high in the sky, throwing some light over the otherwise dark night, when we finally make it to the Stargate.

"It is guarded." Martouf observes.

"Yes. Damn!" My dad exclaims. So Selmak has given him control again. Does that mean he will behave himself?

They both keep their voices down, and I whisper as well. "We should plant the bombs then. So they will go off and make a diversion, luring the guards away."

"Yes, we should." Martouf says.

We each take one bomb, except that my dad takes two. We then sneak off to plant the four bombs, and then we will meet again here. We have a fuse on the bombs that will burn for about 20 minutes. That is hopefully suitable.

* * *

"The bombs should go off in about 10 minutes now." My dad observes, checking his watch.

"Good. Then we should get as close to the chaapa'ai as we can." Martouf says.

We intend to make a run for it as soon as the guards go to investigate - or run away in fear, whatever will happen.

We sneak closer to the Stargate, making it to a small cluster of shrubbery some 50 feet from the DHD. Just then we notice someone walking towards the Stargate on the road from the city - as he comes closer we see it is Nittik and two guards!

"Why does that idiot have to come here  _now_?" I complain in a low voice.

We hear him shout at the guards almost immediately. "The warlock has been seen! He was hiding with Lady Samira and Lord Jackel, whom he had bewitched! Be prepared to stop them at the Ring! They  _will_  be coming here, and they took weapons from guards they knocked down!"

"Damn, damn, damn!" I grumble.

I feel Martouf put a calming hand on my back.

That is when the bombs go off. The guards make yelps of surprise, as the bombs go off one at the time.

"The warlock!"

"He is coming here!"

"We will be dragged to hell by him!"

"Run!"

The guards are terrified, and are unsure what to do.

"You  _will_  remain here with me!" Nittik orders.

But the guards are so afraid that they jump high as the fourth and last bomb goes off. "No, our souls are in danger!"

They run away as fast as they can, dropping their weapons. Only Nittik remains. He is furious and starts running after them, yelling after them to come back.

"Now is our chance! Let's dial out!" Jacob says.

We run for the DHD, and Jacob starts dialling.

That is when Nittik comes back with one guard he has managed to convince. They attack us immediately. While dad dials, Martouf fights the guard, and I fight Nittik with the sword I have taken earlier.

Fortunately, Nittik is not a good swordsman, and I have some training.

The guard  _is_  very competent, but so is Martouf, and he wins easily.

Meanwhile, I fight Nittik, and soon I make him drop his sword. "Stop!" He yells. "Samira! Listen to me! The warlck has bewitched you! Let me live and I will free you of his demon and make you my wife!"

"Idiot! I don't want to be your wife!" I slash after Nittik, and he jumps back. "I want to be with Martouf and Lantash, and they are not warlocks!" Nittik stumble. "Surrender!"

"Never! Not to a woman, or to someone possessed by a demon!" Nittik screams hatefully.

I run my sword through him, killing him. I stand there, staring at his dead body for a moment, before I turn as Martouf and my dad call for me.

"I'm okay!" I see that Martouf has dispatched of the guard, and dad has dialled the Stargate.

"Good." My dad looks relieved.

"We are grateful you are all right, Samantha." Martouf smiles at me.

I nod. "Yes. Let's get out of here."

* * *

We step out of the wormhole on a step-over world. Dad immediately dials the world their Tok'ra base is on.

My dad gives me - and Martouf/Lantash a smile. Martouf/Lantash put an arm around me. I smile at them, and then at my dad.

Together we step through. All will be well.

We are safe.

 

The end (for now.)


End file.
